The present invention relates to a portable communication terminal apparatus capable of automatically composing melody data used for a ringing melody signaling an incoming call.
There has conventionally been a portable communication terminal apparatus that a user can compose melody data used for signaling an incoming call.
The portable communication terminal apparatus is, however, provided with only a small display unit and a limited number of operators, and has a drawback that composition of melody data is difficult. An automatic composing technique for composing a melody of one complete song based on a motif melody has been recently developed, and providing this automatic composing function to the portable communication terminal apparatus can easily compose melody data, but input of a motif melody which is required for automatic composition is naturally difficult by the small display unit and the limited operators.
In order to solve the above-described problem, it is an object of the present invention to enable easy automatic composition of melody data used for a ringing melody signaling an incoming call even in a portable communication terminal apparatus having only a small display and a limited number of operators.
According to a general aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable communication terminal apparatus comprising a transmitter and receiver section that is provided for conducting either of a transmission and receipt of a message, a tone generator section that is provided for generating a sequence of tones to sound a music melody of a song in association with either of the transmission and the receipt of the message, and a music composing section that is provided for inputting a motif melody comprised of a rhythm and a pitch and for composing the music melody of the song based on the inputted motif melody.
Specifically, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable communication terminal apparatus having a music composing section for inputting a motif melody comprised of a rhythm and a pitch, and for generating a melody of one complete song based on the motif melody, the portable communication terminal apparatus comprising a rhythm automatic input portion for automatically inputting the rhythm of the motif melody independently from the pitch of the motif melody.
Further, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable communication terminal apparatus having a music composing section for inputting a motif melody comprised of a rhythm and a pitch, and for generating a melody of one complete song based on the motif melody, the portable communication terminal apparatus comprising a pitch automatic input portion for automatically generating a pitch independently from the rhythm which has been already inputted.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable communication terminal apparatus having a music composing section for inputting a motif melody comprised of a rhythm and a pitch, and for generating a melody of one complete song based on the motif melody, the portable communication terminal apparatus comprising a rhythm input portion which has a grid display unit for displaying a predetermined musical interval in the form of a grid and which inputs a rhythm by selecting a position on the grid by the operation of an operator.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable communication terminal apparatus having a music composing section for inputting a motif melody comprised of a rhythm and a pitch, and for generating a melody of one complete song based on the motif melody, the portable communication terminal apparatus comprising a rhythm display portion for displaying a rhythm of an inputted melody on a grid form which displays a predetermined musical interval in the form of a grid.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable communication terminal apparatus having a music composing section for inputting a motif melody comprised of a rhythm and a pitch, and for generating a melody of one complete song based on the motif melody, the portable communication terminal apparatus comprising a rhythm input portion which has a display unit for displaying a predetermined musical interval in the form of a grid and a digit operator corresponding to each displayed grid position, and which inputs a rhythm to a corresponding position on the grid by the operation of the digit operator.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable communication terminal apparatus having a music composing section for inputting a motif melody comprised of a rhythm and a pitch, and for generating a melody of one complete song based on the motif melody, the portable communication terminal apparatus comprising a rhythm input portion which has a touch panel type display unit and which inputs a rhythm by designating a position on the touch panel in the horizontal axial direction.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable communication terminal apparatus having a music composing section for inputting a motif melody comprised of a rhythm and a pitch, and for generating a melody of one complete song based on the motif melody, the portable communication terminal apparatus comprising a rhythm input portion which has a touch panel type display unit and which inputs a pitch by designating a position on the touch panel in the vertical axial direction.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable communication terminal apparatus having a music composing section for inputting a motif melody comprised of a rhythm and a pitch, and for generating a melody of one complete song based on the motif melody, the portable communication terminal apparatus comprising a rhythm input portion which has a touch panel type display unit, displays a staff notation on the display unit, and inputs a pitch by designation of a position on the staff notation on the touch panel.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable communication terminal apparatus having a music composing section for inputting a motif melody comprised of a rhythm and a pitch, and for generating a melody of one complete song based on the motif melody, the portable communication terminal apparatus comprising an input portion which has a pitch designation operator for designating a pitch, and which inputs a rhythm based on the pitch and a predetermined unit musical note length by the sole operation of the pitch designation operator.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable communication terminal apparatus having a music composing section for inputting a motif melody comprised of a rhythm and a pitch, and for generating a melody of one complete song based on the motif melody, the portable communication terminal apparatus comprising an input portion has a rhythm input operator and which inputs a rhythm in terms of a predetermined unit musical note length and a predetermined pitch by the operation of the rhythm input operator, and a pitch correcting portion for correcting the inputted predetermined pitch.
According to these aspects of the present invention, the small display unit and the limited number of operators can be efficiently used to quickly input a motif melody, and melody data of one complete song used for signaling an incoming call can be hence readily composed. It is to be noted that one complete song according to the present invention is of a concept including a song having a one-chorus constitution, a song having a multiple-chorus constitution, one desired block in a plurality of blocks obtained by dividing one chorus (for example, a block of a theme part) and others.